27 and single
by starlightmoonbeam11
Summary: Gokudera stared suspiciously at her drill."Are you sure you're qualified to use that type of equipment" Haru's left eye twitched. Haru is a 27 yr old successful dentist, Hayato the owner of the no 1 investment bank in America. However both their love lives are non-existent. With the help of their slightly unstable friends & a friendly bar owner; Haru & Hayato might just find love.
1. Meet Haru & Hayato

27 and Single

Meet Haru & Hayato

Haru smiled warmly at her patient as he made his way out the door; once he was out of sight she collapsed onto her chair and rubbed her cheek. "Smiling is hard work desu" Haru sighed.

"Haru-chan I made you a cup of chamomile tea." Byakuran sung as he handed her the steaming mug.

"Thank you very much Byakuran-sama." Taking a sip she smiled blissfully and relaxed.

"Aah don't mention it" Byakuran smiled. "Today has been quite busy for you hasn't it?"

Haru nodded, eyes closed.

Today she had been on a tight schedule, with three root canal appointments, two braces applications, five general checkups and cleanings, and one tooth removal; Haru was exhausted.

"But Chrome-chan and Rokudo-kun must also be tired as well."

"Yes, but unlike yourself I do not overbook my days." Mukuro said entering the room.

"Mmm Roku-chan is right, why have you been doing that for the past three weeks?" Byakuran asked.

Haru looked down into her mug "I-Its just that Haru does not want to disappoint her patients, that's all desu."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow; making his way over to Haru he put his arm around her and said lowly " I think it's because you're trying to avoid moving on."

Haru jumped up from her seat abruptly, "T-that has nothing t-to d-do with this desu! Haru is not avoiding anything!"

"My, my aren't we touchy" Mukuro smiled mockingly. Haru glared.

"Maa Maa Roku-chan now that wasn't very nice, Haru-chan you know we are just trying to help you." Byakuran smiled, trying to defuse the situation.

" I don't need help" Haru stated firmly "I just-I" Haru faltered, eyes downcast.

"Face it Haru it's been five years and you still haven't been on a single date since then. Even you've realised how long it's been; but instead of doing something about it, like going out into the world; you've busied your self with work, before that it was uni. It's time to move on Haru." Mukuro said sincerely

Haru looked up, facing them, "I'm afraid, I jus-" she whispered.

"You don't have to be" a small voice spoke, all heads turned to the door where Chrome stood. Walking up to Haru she pulled her into a tight hug. "I know it can be painful, but trust me moving on, and finding some one special is truly the best feeling in the world. Trust me Haru, when you find your own Enma you'll be the happiest person in the world."

A small smile formed on Haru's face.

"There, you see, Haru-chan. everything is going to be fine" Byakuran said encouragingly.

"We can help you if like" Mukuro said "You know, set you up on a couple of dates."

Haru's eyes widened in horror, if Mukuro was the one acting as her personal cupid she could end up dating a lead singer of a death metal band or worse… a creepy surgeon.

"Ha-ha that's alright Rokudo-kun. I'm –"

"What a wonderful proposition Roku-chan" Mukuro's left eye twitched, "alright it's settled, we'll all work together to help Haru-chan find her soul mate". Byakuran's eyes were twinkling with mischief. Haru turned to Chrome, her face screaming help me. Chrome giggled, "Don't worry Haru-chan I'll help too." Haru groaned she was going to need another mug of chamomile tea.

* * *

"LAMBO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS FRONT AND CENTRE" Gokudera shouted.

"A-ah hai Gokudera sama" Lambo stated, peering through the doorway.

"Don't you Gokudera sama me. Get in here, NOW!" Lambo jumped and quickly entered Gokudera's office.

"What is this?" Gokudera hissed, slamming down a stack of papers on his desk

"Papers?" Lambo answered unintelligibly.

Gokudera vehemently breathed through his nostrils; "_I'm _referring to the _contents _of the papers; YOU IDIOT!" Lambo flinched.

"You were supposed to write an report analysing the time period when our top cliental needed our services.

"Which I did", Lambo stated indignantly

"Shut up! You incompetent cow! And _no_ YOU DIDN'T! Instead of submitting what I asked, _you_ submitted a report which contained _some_ statistical analysis, intertwined with song lyrics such as _"I came to party, hands up girl give me that body",_ parts of conversations including "no Misaki it's not me it really is you" as well as your thoughts on your job and your boss. Quote "geez this is so boring, Bakadera is such a tight ass". Gokudera finished, looking absolutely livid.

Lambo paled "ah you see-"

"No I don't see you ungrateful brat. I gave you an internship at my company which is the number one investment bank in America and instead of repaying me with hard work, I get laziness and disrespectful comments" Gokudera stated angrily. Lambo held a look of shame.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lambo, when I employed you I expected top quality statistical reports, I expected you to work hard, I thought you had matured and grown. Your university results were proof, first year at Yale and already a High Distinction student, I was impressed and thus I employed you, I only employ the best". Gokudera sighed, "Lambo, I jus-I don't know" he stated looking at the teen.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-nii" Lambo stated sincerely, surprising Gokudera. This was the first time Lambo had ever apologized to him, normally he would receive a stream of insults followed by crying when he was younger or now that he was older, Lambo striding off arrogantly.

"Nani?"

"I said I'm sorry Gokudera-nii. Your right I was acting ungrateful and I was abusing your kindness towards me. If it is all right with you, I will rewrite the report and submit it for you in two days time. I promise you it will be to the standard of a HD student". Lambo stated.

Gokudera was taken aback, Lambo was behaving maturely, and he was acting responsible? "Good. Don't disappoint me again", he stated sternly.

"I won't Gokudera-nii"

Gokudera nodded "You may leave"

Lambo got up and headed towards headed the door

"Lambo"

Lambo turned to face Gokudera "Hai Gokudera-nii?"

"It's good to see that you've finally pulled your act together" Gokudera said, a small smile on his face.

Lambo grinned in response. "Ha- Ahhh!" Lambo cried as box crashed into him causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Ah Lambo-kun Gomensai" I-pin exclaimed, quickly rushing to examine if Lambo was okay.

"Geez woman are you trying to kill me?" Lambo stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Gom-"

"What if I had got a bruise on my chest, or worse my handsome face, I have a party to go to on Friday."

I-pin rolled her eyes "seriously Lambo".

"Don't roll your eyes at me as if it is like no big deal." Lambo stated.

"Stop being so immature, your eighteen years old."

"Im-Immature" Lambo faltered, "how could you say such a thing?" he said aghast.

"Just help me pick up these folders" I-pin said irritated as she knelt and began to pick up the fallen folders.

"Why don't you just ask someone who's _mature _to help you", Lambo stated arms crossed against his chest.

"Lambo" Gokudera said sternly "What did we just talk about?" catching Gokudera's gaze he quickly knelt to the ground and wordlessly began to help I-pin. Lifting the box he let out a groan "Geez I-pin what are in these folders, baby elephants? How did you manage to carry this?" he asked in disbelief,

I-pin smiled cockily in return "Fong-samas' martial arts lessons are great for building both upper and lower body strength".

"Tch, your such a man", I-pin directed a glare towards Lambo.

Placing the box on the desk he asked "but seriously what are in these files?"

"They're all of our clientele's past records, which haven't been edited and put into the system yet. A task I-pin and I will be doing for the next few days" Gokudera answered.

Lambo raised his eyebrows, smirking he said; "sounds like a great way to spend your Friday night, wish I could join you but alas as fate would have it, I have two parties to attend."

Gokudera rolled his eyes "well hopefully we'll finish before Friday. And ahoushi there is more to life than parties and girls."

Lambo smirked, "of course you'd say that Bakadera, considering that your girlfriend is G Corp's".

Gokudera narrowed his eyes " I am not married to my work Lambo; I just spent a considerable amount of time at work four years ago, trying to build the company, and now that it's the number one investment bank in America, I have much more free time, of which I dedicate to playing sports and spending time with friends.

Lambo smiled slyly "now that you mention it; you do spend a considerable amount of time with Tsuna-nii don't you Gokudera-nii, I guess that finally explains why you don't want to look for a girlfriend."

Gokudera's left eye twitched "ahoushi, GET BACK TO WORK!"

Lambo chuckled mischievously, "hai hai Gokudera onee-chan".

Gokudera eyes widened, "Lambo yo-" but before he could finish Lambo was out the door.

"Tch, that Ahoushi", Gokudera stated irritably as he took some files out of the box and began to examine them at his desk.

I-pin looked at Gokudera uncertainly debating on whether or not she should say something, she decided it would benefit him if she did. Taking a deep breath she approached Gokudera.

"Ano, Gokudera-nii"

Gokudera looked up from the files "Hai I-pin, is there something you wanted to ask me?" he asked, looking up expectantly with a small smile.

"Uh, hai well um" she sighed "Gokudera-nii you are a wonderful person, you're really kind and thoughtful. Not only that but you have a quirky sense of humour and you're really intelligent". Gokudera looked at I-pin in surprise, she had never spoken to him like this before. "You're also a really talented piano player and successful business man. Not to mention; you're really quite attractive Gokudera-nii", Gokudera blushed; he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Er I-pin-"

Holding his hand gently; I-pin looked into Gokudera eyes, her face full of concern. Gokudera stiffened; he was completely confused, what was I-pin doing. "I-pin-" he tried again but she continued, "so I-pin wonders with all these great qualities why is it that Gokudera-nii is afraid to look for a woman in his life?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise, she was just concerned that he was single, he sighed and relaxed, thank goodness, he was scared for a moment. Thank god for that.

Gokudera smiled kindly at I-pin, "I-pin thank you for caring about me so much, however I'm not afraid of finding a woman, it's just that all the woman I have dated, well, there personalities where a bit to much for me and I guess since then I have been put off dating" he admitted.

I-pin looked a little shocked "but Gokudera-nii, not all women are like that, there really are some wonderful, kind hearted women out there". Gokudera smiled and ruffled her hair "I know, I'm in the company of one right know" he said winking

I-pin blushed "Gokudera-nii", laughing, she said "But seriously you just have to look, your 28 Gokudera-nii I jus-just don't want you to be lonely" she said concerned

Gokudera sighed "I won't be lonely, I'll find someone eventually, these things just take time" he added with a small smile.

"Don't worry." he said, ruffling her hair once again.

I-pin sighed "Hai Onii-san" she said, before making her way back to her desk to sort out the Mount Fuji sized stacks of folders.

Gokudera let out a soft sigh once I-pin had left, sinking into his chair he looked up at the ceiling. I-pin had a point, at the age of 28 he was still single and it looked like it was going to stay that way for a while. Despite being popular with the ladies Gokudera hated the attention, and in all his 28 years of living he had never come across a woman who he found tolerable; excluding his mother, whom he loved dearly; his sister and his best friends girlfriend, Kyoko. A quite, sweet girl, who hardly spoke, which is probably why he managed to keep his cool around her. He sighed once more, well perhaps he'll leave it to fate. Booting on the computer he turned to the task at hand.

Who knows, perhaps he'll meet her tomorrow.

* * *

"Taidaima" Haru greeted her empty apartment. Sighing she tossed her keys onto the phone table and made her way to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed. She had worked herself into the ground this week, in hindsight overbooking herself wasn't the best option; however she did not want to disappoint any of her patients and on the bright side this meant business was doing well. Sighing she remembered Mukuro's words, he was right, she was just trying to busy herself so she wouldn't have to face the music and realise that at the age of 27 she was still single and it seemed it would stay that way until she did something about it. Which she was, or rather her friends were. She sighed, why was finding love so hard, her thoughts began to drift to her previous boyfriend. Sitting up abruptly she began to prepare for a relaxing shower, she had to stop thinking about him, no matter how happy he had made her. Gritting her teeth she collected her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

After her relaxing shower, Haru began to prepare dinner. Switching on her speakers she began to dance as the voice of Michael Bublé, filled her apartment. Chopping tomatoes she sang along to the music "we can beat around the bush, we can get down to the bone" she stopped singing, frowning. Even Bublé was giving her hints. She pressed the skip button, Haru smiled at the familiar tune "I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling all right, I'm gonna let it all hang out". Dancing with much more enthusiasm, she sang as she continued cutting the vegetables. Heading towards the stove she checked on the fettuccine. It still had a while to go. "I want to put you in my car and drive and turn you up loud" Haru smiled as she sautéed the prawns in a garlic sauce. "Shout it out, I love this girl" Shaking her bottom to the beat she bopped to the beat of the music. " You'd be right where you belong, I wanna put you in a song" Checking on the pasta she saw that it had five minutes to go. As she added tomatoes to the pot she smiled, perhaps it was time to move on. "And I know someday that it'll all turn out, you'll make me work so we can work, work it out" Stirring the sauce Haru added garlic, chili and basil "You'll come out of nowhere and into my life" Haru nodded she wanted to be in love again, she wanted to be happy again; she wanted to have someone to cuddle, laugh, and run around in the rain with. "And I know that we can be so amazing and here in your life you're gonna change me" Tasting the sauce, Haru smiled happily it was delicious. Adding the Fettuccine and garlic prawns to the sauce Haru mixed them together "I just haven't met you yet". Haru smiled, dinner was ready.


	2. Miss Glamour and Mr Sexy

IMPORTANT: My Lovely readers I appologise for the long wait, I wanted it to be completely happy with it before I uploaded it. All chapters my chapters are fairly long; thus the story will be **updated weekly**. **Thank you for the follows**, REVIEWS are appreciated =) I do like feedback. Without further ado, I present chapter 2. Enjoy =)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Miss Glamour and Mr. Sexy**

Ready or not, here I come, where you at- "mmm" Haru mumbled, rolling over she slammed the snooze button "five more minutes" she mumbled pulling the covers tighter.

* * *

"Ready or not here I come where you at, the night is young. In the crowd the mus-"

"Noooo" Haru moaned as she slammed the snooze button. "Five more minutes" Haru closed her eyes and smiled burying her face in her pillow.

Two minutes later she sat up abruptly. Wait a second, I always wake up on the first alarm. The second alarm is reserved for weekends, when I want to wake up early, however it is set for an hour lat- Haru slowly turned her head towards her Pikachu the alarm clock. It read 7:30 am.

"Ahhhhh!" Haru screamed as she ran out the bed and began to wildly pull open draws and doors to grab her clothes for the day. I'm going to be late, work starts at eight and my first client is at 8:30. Damn it Haru, you're never late. Panicking she began to manically brush her teeth, still keeping to the three minute rule; before she jumped into the shower where she frantically scrubbed herself. She was in her car at 7:55. Hitting the accelerator Haru sped off into the morning traffic, she was quite surprised at her driving skills, changing in and out of lanes, making sharp turns, all this going at 60km an hour during peak time. Haru was impressed with herself; wearing a maniac grin she thought to herself, that she should be a racecar driver. The clock read 8:02, she was going to make it, but then her stomach rumbled, damn it. Why didn't she grab a banana on the way out? Checking the clock again she realised she could make a quick run to Starbucks and her favourite local baker. Haru pressed the accelerator. She made a sharp left and then two right's and a left. Parking her car on the curb. She rushed into the cute little bakery.

"Morning Nana-san" Haru greeted.

"Ah Haru-chan, I was wondering when you'd turn up, did something happen?" Nana said with her back turned as she picked out a Banana muffin.

"Would you like something for lunch?"

"Yes please"

"Hmm" said Nana before picking up a two medium-sized buns. "Here you are Haru-chan" she said turning "these are my latest creations, cheese buns stuffed with chicken, sundried tomatoes and roast eggplant". Looking up she handed Haru the bag.

"Uh Haru-" Nana wore a shocked look on her face.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Nana-san, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late" Haru said placing the money on the counter before rushing out the door. Jumping into her car she sped off, the clock read 8:10. She was going to make it, Starbucks was just a block away from her clinic. Parking her car, Haru dashed inside Starbucks, where she was pressed against millions of customers upon opening the door. It was packed, like an opening of a new Apple store. Her wrist watch read 8:13, she _was_ getting her morning coffee, gritting her teeth, Haru skillfully moved her self into the crowd, moving with the flow, she eventually ended up third in line. Haru did a little victory fist pump, being short had its advantages. At 8:20 Haru was holding her tray with four cups as she headed towards the door, she was just about to open the door when somebody opened it, as made her way through the door, someone pushed her, which made her lose her balance. Tumbling out the door Haru crashed straight into someone's chest.

"Ahh! Fucking shit!" A husky voice exclaimed. Haru looked up to see a man with sliver hair, pulling at his now coffee stained shirt and jacket.

"Oh my goodness!" Haru exclaimed "I am so very sorry" The man looked up, and Haru was met with beautiful green coloured eyes, set in a death glare, on a very handsome face.

"Watch where you're going, woman! You bur-" Gokudera faltered taking in her appearance. The woman that had crashed into him, looked like, quite literally, a mad woman. Her brown hair was tied messily in a high bun at the top of her head, which was now coming un done, stands of hair were sticking out at odd angles at her fringe and near her ears. Some lipstick had managed to go a tad above her lips and the bottom of her lip had been smudged. Furthermore one side of her face was darker than the other. To top it off she was wearing a beige coloured shoe on her left foot and a black coloured shoe on her right, which he noted were Dior. He raised an eyebrow; at least her clothes were on right. The woman made an eeeping sound before thrusting something in his hands and running off.

"Oi" he shouted "What about my suit?" she turned and shouted "I'm sorry, the money is for dry cleaning". Gokudera looked at his hands, to see that he was holding a hundred dollar bill. Looking back up he saw that the woman had disappeared. What an idiot her thought to himself, she needs an alarm clock. Tch spoilt, rich brat. Irritated, he turned and headed towards his car, no longer in a mood for coffee.

* * *

Haru violently opened the door of the dental clinic "Sorry I'm late", she said breathlessly. Both Byakuran and her 8:30 client greeted her with stunned facial expressions.

"Is there-" she began.

"Haru-chan, please come with me" Byakuran said guiding Haru to the employee area at the back

"Byakuran-sama what-"

"Haru" Byakuran paused before continuing, "look in the mirror" he stated lips pressed. Confused, Haru did as asked, turning she screamed. She looked awful, like a mentally unstable woman, her eyes which had widened in shock, did nothing to help her appearance.

"What happened!" Byakuran exclaimed, concerned that his friend had come to work, dressed as if she has spent the night partying.

"I-I slept in" Haru admitted, ashamed "In hindsight, I guess overbooking myself wasn't the best option."

Byakuran breathed through his nostrils "Yes, it wasn't" He stated sternly raising an eyebrow.

Haru, shamefaced apologised "Domo gomenasai Byakuran-sama"

Byakuran sighed "look, I'll take care of your 8:30 patient while you get yourself cleaned up" he stated kindly with a smile.

Haru looked up, "Bykuran sama, you're-" she smiled "domo arigato gozaimasu"

Byakuran smiled "well have a discussion about this later."

"Hai Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran gave a small nod, before heading off to attend to her 8:30 patient.

Haru sighed in frustration; she had made a complete fool out of her self, not only in front of her boss, but her client too. Sighing she began wiping and re-applying her makeup; hoping that the day was going to get better.

* * *

Gokudera's day was also off to a bad start. He had woken up tired and cranky as a result from working late into the night on those cliental files. He had also woken up 10 minutes late, which meant he had to miss out on his morning coffee. Passing Starbucks on his way to work, his cravings had kicked in, but they were short lived once a crazy woman crashed into him and spilt four steaming cups worth of coffee onto his now, slightly burnt chest. Temper rising he headed off to work; where upon entering his building, he was met with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, which only further worsened his mood. I- pin taking note of her boss's dangerous aura went straight to the kitchen to brew his coffee. Black Eye, with 1 teaspoon of sugar, and a dash of cinnamon, just the way he liked. An odd combination, but her boss liked his coffee that way, so she made it that way. She liked to be greeted with a smile in the morning not an incensed glare, thank you very much.

Coffee in hand she, knocked on her boss's door before entering. She was greeted with a vexed and bare chested Gokudera.

"Gomenasai!" I-pin exclaimed, eyes widened.

"Oh, I-pin!" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise, "sorry" he said, folding his arms across his chest in a vain attempt to hide his naked torso. This did nothing to help I-pin's cheeks from further reddening.

"Ano, I uh, ano made you a cup of coffee" I-pin said handing the coffee mug to Gokudera.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu" Gokudera stated, taking the cup to his desk where he sank into his chair and took a sip. Closing his eyes he sighed blissfully. "Finally someone who I can rely on, what would I do with out you?" He said, cracking one eye open, and smiling warmly at I-pin.

Face now redder than a tomato she said, "die from stress, with Lambo complaining in the background, that you were selfish for dying, before taking him to Paris Disneyland." Gokudera chuckled, smiling he motioned I-pin to come over. Obeying she walked over to him, where he pulled her into a warm one-armed embrace.

"Gokudera-nii" I-pin squeaked, being pressed against Gokudera's bare chest, was a little overwhelming for her teen heart. Chuckling he ruffled her hair.

"Nii-cha-"

"What. Is. GOING ON HERE?" Lambo shouted, astonished to see his bare chested nii-chan in a cosy position with his nee-chan.

I-Pin made an eeping sound, turning five shades redder.

Gokudera sighed tiredly, "really Lambo"

"E-e-excuse, what do you think you're doing to poor I-pin! Y-y-YOU PEDOPHILE!

Gokudera closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils "ahoushi" he said lowly "come here."

Lambo quirked his eyebrow before striding over "don't worry I-pin I'll-OWW" Gokudera punched him on the head

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PEDOPHILE" Lambo shouted, rubbing his head

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE! YOU AHOUSHI!" Gokudera bellowed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he explained, " A mad women crashed into me this morning; spilling four fucking cups worth of steaming coffee onto me, as I was changing

I-pin entered my office bringing me a mug of coffee, I was simply thanking her"

"Ohhh" Lambo stated understanding "W-well next time-just, oh whatever"

"Hmm" Gokudera stated unimpressed.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that the Marketing Board are waiting for you." Gokudera's eyebrows shot up

"Shit, I don't have a shirt." Gokudera stated stressing

"Onii-chan, let me look at the stain, maybe I can get it out." I-pin offered, Gokudera breathed through his nostrils "that ahouna" he muttered, showing his shirt to I-pin. It was beyond help, the entire shirt was stained.

"Ohhh" I-pin said softly

"You're screwed" Lambo stated amused. Gokudera directed a venomous glare towards Lambo and began to slowly approach him.

Lambo raised his hands in front of his face "now, now nii-san, there's no need to be hasty." Gokudera now had a nasty smile across is face.

Lambo gulped "now, maybe we can think of something" Lambo said, desperately trying to think of a solution. Gokudera was now 50 centimetres away, Lambo was panicking, c'mon, c'mon, then he remembered.

"Onii-san, I have a shirt in my cubicle" Gokudera stopped, "why do you have a spare shirt?"

"It's not really a spare, umm I bought it for a party three weeks ago, however I did not end up going, because it was my girlfriends birthday, well ex girlfriend now". Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Anyway" Lambo continued, "I forgot to take it home with me, so I'll just go fetch it" Lambo said exiting his office.

A moment later Lambo returned, shirt in hand. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly normal, white crisp shirt. Taking it he said, "thanks, now may you guys leave, I have to change" I-pin blushed, before heading off, with Lambo in tow. A minute later, Gokudera dashed out of his office, pausing at I-pin's desk

"I-pin may I have the marketing files on-"

I-pin smiled handing him a manila file, Gokudera gave her a crinkled smile in return, "thanks" he said before hurriedly walking off to the meeting. I-pin's eyes widened "ni-" she sighed, biting her fingers, she chased after him.

Gokudera, placed a sign outside the door that said "meeting in progress, please do not disturb" before quietly closing the door behind him.

"Sorry for being a little late" Gokudera said heading towards the front of the room "I had some matters to attend to"

" That's al-"

Gokudera turned to address his employees, and was met with surprised gazes on their faces. He raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong"

Some of the females in the room started giggling. Gokudera was confused, his employees were now either giving him amused smiles or confused looks.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" he asked, sternly

"Oh nothing" one of his employees replied with amused smile, "Mr sexy". The whole room burst into fits of laugher.

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock "E-excuse me" he asked in disbelief. What had gotten into his employees? He glanced around the room; they were out of control. Gokudera made a fist, this day was not getting any better. "STOP LAUGHING!" The room went silent.

"I am not in a good mood alright! I had a really shitty start to the day and you lot!" He pointed an accusing finger at his employees "are not making it any better!"

"Sorry Boss" the whole room apologised.

"Yeah sorry. What no customers?" muffled giggles were heard. Gokudera exhaled, looking venomous "Get up" he stated shortly. The accused employee stood up.

"Is there something you need to tell me Kiba?" Gokudera stated calmly.

"Well actually there is" Kiba stated "You see-"

"Get out" Gokudera stated, firmly

"But Boss-"

"_Get. out"_

"You really-"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out"

Kiba gulped "Fine" he said crossly, gathering his things and heading towards the door; "but you should learn to identify your party clothes from your work clothes." he said before slamming the door.

Gokudera quirked an eyebrow, party clothes? He felt a gentle tap of the shoulder; he turned around to find a female employee staring at him with a meek look on her face. She wordlessly handed him her phone. Giving her a questioning look, he glanced at the image on the screen. All of his employees leaned back; Gokudera was giving off a deadly aura and shaking with ferocity. Punching the table he looked up, his face reading bloody murder. The cow was dead.

o0o

Gokudera was infuriated, after calmly exiting the room once the meeting had finished, which surprisingly went well, excluding that little mishap. He headed towards Lambo's desk, where he dragged the boy, by the ear into his office and slammed the door shut.

"Oww" Lambo whined nursing his ear "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'm GOING TO SUE-" Gokudera punched Lambo across the cheek.

"OWW!" Lambo exclaimed, tears pouring down his face "WHAT THE HE-" Lambo stopped, surprised as he watched Gokudera begin to violently take off his shirt.

Lambo's eyes widened "AHHH HELP! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" Lambo exclaimed, scrambling towards the door. His attempt was in vain because he received a powerful kick to the side, resulting in him tumbling across the other side of the office. Lambo cried out in pain, wailing as tears fell down his face. Gokudera grabbed him by the front.

"What the fuck is this?" Gokudera hissed; holding the back of the shirt, that Lambo have given to him, in front of his face; Lambo's eyes widened.

"Ni-"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME A SHIRT THAT HAD MR SEXY: PROFESSIONAL STRIPPER WRITTEN ON IT." Gokudera bellowed. "Do you know how humiliated I felt? Trying to hold a meeting, with my employees laughing at me? One of them even had the nerve to ask if I did not have any customers" he continued infuriated.

"Nii-san I'm sorry" Lambo said quietly

Gokudera's eyes widened, enraged "Sorry? SORRY! Sorry isn't going to fix a DAMN THING!" He spat, throwing Lambo, so that he landed on the floor "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY IMAGE HAS BEEN SLIGHTLY TARNISHED!"

Lambo looked up at Gokudera, with a tear stained face "I know, I-I'm so sorry onii-chan, I-I just w-wanted t-to help you out, but all I did was screw things up. I'm a screw up" he added with a bitter laugh, eyes downcast. Gokudera was speechless; looking at Lambo's tear stained face with a rapidly swelling cheek, he was overwhelmed with guilt. The poor boy was only eighteen years old, he was twenty eight, he should be more understanding, he knew more than anyone what it felt like, when it seemed like the world had it in for you. Sighing he knelt down in front of Lambo and pulled him into a warm embrace. Lambo stiffened, what was Gokudera doing? Shouldn't he be hitting him? After all he deserved it.

"Onii-san?" Lambo said confused; Gokudera broke the embrace and held Lambo's shoulders, sighing he said "Lambo, I'm sorry. I should not have reacted that way. Violence is never the solution." He said, looking regretful.

"It's okay on-"

"No it's not, I know more than anyone, what it feels like to be a 'screw up'. I went through all of that during my teens, when I was figuring out, who I was, and what I wanted to do with my life. When I found out the truth about my biological mother, I felt that everything in my life was a lie, that's why I ran away from home, and when I had no one to turn to I felt like no one wanted me. Then when someone finally accepted me, Tsuna." He said with a smile "I felt like every time I went to help him, I made things worse, but he was patient, he told me it was alright, and advised me not to repeat my mistakes. It was because he was so understanding, I finally found happiness. I learned to respect who I am; Tsuna also helped me discover what I wanted to do with my life. So in saying that, I'm going to try and be more patient with you, I know you had a tough time as well, so I'll do my bit and be more understanding. Just how a brother should be". Gokudera finished, with a warm smile.

Lambo was speechless; no one had ever said such kind, thoughtful, loving words to him before aside from Tsuna. "Oni-onii-chan" Lambo said quietly, eyes brimming with tears he pulled Gokudera in a brotherly hug, crying silently. "Thank you Onii-chan, y-you're the best". Gokudera smiled "Of course I am ahoushi".

"What. Are. You. Doing?" A stern voice interrupted

Gokudera and Lambo turned to see I-pin at the door, arms crossed with an amused smile on her face. "Lambo you Grave robber*! Get away from Onii-chan!" She exclaimed in mock anger. Both Lambo and Gokudera gave I-pin an amused smile, Lambo chuckled, getting up and wiping his tears.

I-pin smiled, "so everything's sorted?"

"Yes, we'll be fine from here on, right Lambo?"

Lambo smiled brightly "Hai, Onii-chan"

I-pin smiled happily "That's wonderful guys, oh Gokudera-nii I have something for you" she said before dashing out of the office, and returning a couple of seconds later. In her hand she held a Giorgio Armani shopping bag and a mug of steaming coffee. Gokudera gave her a grateful smile, "Seriously I-pin what would I do with out you"

"Die" Lambo stated simply, all three of them burst into light laughter.

"Anyway Onii-chan" I-pin said "we'll leave you to change and enjoy your coffee, you have another meeting in half an hour remember, with the board of directors"

Gokudera groaned.

"Don't worry nii-chan, you'll smash it, your Mr sexy remember" Lambo said cheekily. I-pin giggled.

Gokudera raised and eyebrow and gave him a mock glare. Laughing sheepishly Lambo quickly dragged I-pin out of the office, shouting from the corridor "I love you Onii-chan". Gokudera chuckled, closing the door. Returning to his desk he took a sip of his mug and sighed. He honestly had no idea, what he would with out I-pin, she was the one person, who kept him sane when work got quite hectic; and although Lambo got on his nerves and increased his blood pressure, life would not be as fun, if he were not around

* * *

The rest of the day progressed, as normal for Haru. Having dressed appropriately, excluding her mismatched shoes; she attended to the rest of her patients with the help of her dental assistant, Chrome, whilst Byakuran returned to attending reception and paperwork. It was at lunchtime when Byakuran decided to have a little talk with her. From now on he would decide the amount of customers she was allowed per day. She was quite lucky to have such an understanding boss. Byakuran was amazing, running his own dental practice at such a young age, not only did he manage reception but he handled, the accounts and all legal procedures, his clinic was rapidly growing and he still managed to run it on his own, give it a few more years and they'll be 10 more dentists and specialist employed here. Haru thought he was super man, with a quirky sense of humor and a highly credible brain. Not to mention he was quite attractive, Haru wondered, why he was still single. Although he did have a questionable naming sense; Byakuran Dental: we can give you a smile as beautiful as marshmallows. Haru was surprised that people actually came to a dental clinic that praised marshmallows.

Once her last customer left for the day, Haru sunk into her chair exhausted. As she watched Chrome tidy and prepare the dental room for the next day, she thought about what Byakuran had said, it was for the best, reduce the workload and go out and enjoy her self. Once chrome had finished, they both headed towards the employee room where Mukuro and Byakuran greeted them with steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Byakuran of course had ladened his with marshmallows. Haru accepted her mug gratefully and sunk into the plush sofa, Chrome, took a place beside her.

"So how was everyone's day?" Byakuran asked cheerfully

"Not as eventful as Haru' s I'm sure" Mukuro smirked. Haru directed a glare towards his annoying face; he gave her a charming smile in return.

"Rokudo-kun" Byakuran said sternly.

"Anyway, so returning to my question, how was everyone's day?" He asked looking expectantly around the table

Mukuro sighed " mine was mediocre, five route canals and 15 general check ups, oh and 4 brace applications" he said sipping his coffee: Traditional macchiato.

Haru raised an eyebrow, "you've had quite a chock a block day, Rokudo-kun". Chrome nodded in agreement, Mukuro rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and smiled "I suppose I have, I am feeling a little exhausted". Turning his attention to Byakuran he glared, "Byakuran, why did you decide to open the clinic till 7, so what if it's Thursday, I'm feeling overworked" Mukuro vented.

Byakuran smiled "You should be happy that your busy Roku-chan, it means customers like you, your beginning to make a name for yourself"

"Shut up, bastard! You would not be saying that if you were feeling as dead as I am right now."

"Well at least you have Yuni-chan waiting for you at home, probably with a plate full of pasta or lasagna, some garlic bread and fresh salad". Byakuran stated cheerfully.

Mukuro's glare softened as he smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife, waiting for him back home, " mmm, I think I'll get going in about five" he said before drinking his coffee.

"Me too" Chrome said " Enma is probably waiting for me, so we can have dinner together".

Haru's eyes saddened, it must be nice to be greeted by the person you loved after a tiring day at work, her grip on her mug tightened.

"Any plans for the weekend Haru-chan?" Byakuran asked, breaking her from her trance.

"Hahi? Ahh not really, I think I'll sleep in on Saturday, do some exercise, maybe some designing, which I'll continue on Sunday."

Byakuran gave her a knowing smile " well Chrome-chan and Roku-chan have planned your Saturday night" he said

Haru's eyes widened Y-you what? Wh-what do you mean _planned_?" Haru asked apprehensively.

"We have organised a date for you Haru-chan" Chrome stated cheerfully. Both Byakuran and Mukuro were grinning.

"YOU WHAT! H-how _could_ you!" Haru exclaimed angrily, how could her friends betray her like this? They knew how sensitive she was when it came to her personal life.

"Haru-chan, please" Chrome said gently

"No! I can't believe _you_ had part in this" Haru said in disbelief "_You_ of all people"

"Haru-chan really?" Mukuro stated annoyed "we're helping you, you told us you were ready remember?"

"That's besides the point!" Haru exclaimed angrily "You guys went behind my back and organised a date!"

"Well what were we supposed to do Haru?" Byakuran asked frustrated.

"If we asked you, you probably would have brushed off the idea" Chrome added

Haru sighed, defeated. They were right, she would have. Rubbing the side of here her forehead, she exhaled.

"Look, I jus-I" she sighed

Chrome smiled gently, holding her hand "It's alright to be nervous and a little scared, its been a while, but trust me, we really thought this through" she smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah" Mukuro said "Look he's a friend on mine" Haru's eyes widened in terror

"Relax," said Mukuro looking a little miffed. "He's a man of few words, he's highly intellectual and he's Japanese" Haru mused it over, the guy did not sound too bad.

'You're going to love him Haru" Byakuran stated excitedly.

"Plus he's really good looking" Chrome piped in, looking equally excited.

"You're going to fan girl, baby" Mukuro smirked "Trust me when I say, sweetheart you're gonna love me for this"

All three of them were grinning from ear to ear.

Haru sighed, well if Byakuran and Chrome-chan agreed on her date, then he probably was a good guy and by the way they were describing him, it looked like he was a real winner. Hmm she was curious now. Fangirly? She was going to fan girl over him? Please she had her pride, love however, well she hadn't been in love for a while, and she wasn't going to lie, it'd be nice to feel head over heels again.

Haru smiled, she was feeling curious now.

"So how good looking are we talking about" she asked raising an eyebrow and grinning cheekily.

Chrome giggled "You're going to have to wait Haru-chan"

"_Hey_" Haru whined playfully

All three of her friends laughed. "Trust me it's worth the wait" Byakuran advised.

Chrome and Mukuro nodded, smiling excitedly.

Haru pouted, "Fine, but can I have a little description at least? So I know how he looks like? She added. Her friends exchanged glances.

"They'll be no need for that, as we've already made arrangements" Byakuran smiled slyly. "All you need to do is mention your name to the front desk and he'll take you to your date".

Haru frowned; hmm they had it all planned out.

Chrome giggled "So how about dress shopping then?"

Haru brightened "Sure!"

Byakuran smiled "You can have half the day off tomorrow"

Haru's eyes widened in surprise "But By-"

Byakuran waved her off "its been a while since you've been on a date, Haru-chan, oh and Roku-chan can come with you"

"Hmm I probably should, you're going to need all the help you can get"

Haru gasped, "excuse me Rokudo-kun?"

"Darling please, judging by the way you entered work this morning, I can clearly tell you're someone who cannot dress under pressure"

Haru was offended "I'll have you know that-"

" So Friday, 1 o'clock then?" Chrome piped in.

"1 o'clock it is" Mukuro agreed.

Haru grumbled. Breathing violently through her nostrils, she took an angry gulp of hot chocolate. Taku, come 1 o'clock tomorrow, she'll show Rokudo just how fashionable she was.

* * *

Gokudera closed the door, shrugged of his jacket and hung it on his holder, before slumping into his chair and loosening his tie. Today had been quite a busy day. With three meetings and the mishaps that had happened, he was exhausted. He really needed a cup of coffee right now he thought to himself. Stretching, he smiled to himself at the thought of having a relaxing shower and heading off to bed, perhaps he'll get take out tonight from his favourite Italian restaurant, Cavallone, Dino, his friend was the owner and head chef, so he was able to get take out, as Cavallone was a dine In restaurant only. That was the only good thing that came from being friends with Dino. Sighing Gokudera, ran his hands through his hair, before resting his head on his desk; on second thought, why not sleep here? A knock was heard.

That's why he thought to himself.

"Come in" Gokudera called, face still flat against the desk

"Gokudera-nii I bought you a cup of coffee" I-pin said

"Yeah and I have a _surprise_ for you _Onii-chan_" Lambo sung

Gokudera looked up from his desk and smiled gratefully at I-pin. Accepting the mug, he took a sip and sighed blissfully closing his eyes. "Arigatou Gozaimasu I-pin"

"Any time Onii-chan" I-pin answered cheerfully

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! I have a _surprise f_or you" Lambo repeated, literally bouncing off the balls of his feet.

Gokudera sighed and opened his eyes "and what would that be Lambo?"

Lambo grinned "close your eyes Onii-chan"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow "this better not be one of your stupid pranks" he said wearily

Lambo frowned "Onii-chan, I'm changing remember"

Gokudera's eyes softened "Hai hai, gomen" sighing, he closed his eyes.

"Hold out your hands" Lambo instructed, Gokudera complied, after placing the object in Gokudera's hands he said "SURPRISE"

Gokudera opened his eyes, surprised to see Lambo's rewritten report in his hands. "But Lambo," he said slowly, "this is due tomorrow".

Lambo smiled proudly "I know, but yesterday I felt so guilty and ashamed, I went home and worked on it. It's totally revamped and awesome now". He said enthusiastically.

Gokudera smiled kindly, " turning the cover page he began to read Lambo's report. Lambo and I-pin waited anxiously. Ten minutes later, Gokudera looked up. Lambo's breath hitched and he clutched I-pins arm tighter.

"Lambo, when I first asked you to write this report, I expected it to be of a certain standard. You however" he paused, Lambo swallowed. "Have submitted a report to a standard of an Economic graduate."

Lambo blinked, Gokudera smiled, "I am very proud of you, Lambo, well done".

I-pin hugged Lambo "well done Lambo-kun!" she exclaimed proudly.

"I-I did well? Economic graduate? I-I HA! I KNEW I WAS AWESOME!" Lambo proclaimed, with smug look on his face. "Heh heh, all Economists will now bow down to the great, knowledgeable LAMBO SAMA"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee. Happy, that his little brother was finally fulfilling his potential.

"Anyways Gokudera-nii, what are your plans for the weekend?" Lambo asked

Gokudera raised an eyebrow in surprise " well I finished all the cliental files last night and so did I-pin, so um, nothing."

Lambo and I-pin exchanged glances.

"Ano, Gokudera-nii" I-pin began nervously, Gokudera tensed, sensing something was amiss. "What did you guys do?" he asked slowly

"We set you up on a date!" Lambo stated happily

"Lambo! We were meant to tell him slowly", I-pin stressed

"You, WHAT!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Ah nii-chan" I-pin tried "It's just that ano you were, we-"

"We don't want you to end up alone" Lambo finished

Gokudera faltered "I-" he sighed and exhaled trying to keep calm. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled once more. "Look guys," he said calmly "I'm not going to end up alone, as I explained to I-pin earlier" he said glancing at I-pin, his voice hardening. I-pin looked sheepish. " These things take time."

"But it's taking _too much time_" Lambo said. "Nii-chan you're twenty eight, you should married by now, or at least be in a steady relationship". Gokudera eyes betrayed him. I-pin and Lambo exchanged glances. Lambo smiled, approaching Gokudera he pulled him into a one armed embrace. Gokudera looked up surprised. Smiling Lambo said, "look nii-chan I know finding love is hard, however ignoring it is not going to fix anything." Gokudera was surprised, Lambo really was changing.

"Look, the girl is really nice, she sweet and gentle oh and she really intelligent. Ohhh and she is beautiful, she's totally your type" he smiled encouragingly.

Gokudera raised his eyebrows.  
"She's lovely Onii-chan" I-pin smiled

Gokudera sighed, "oh alright" he agreed, surprising I-pin and Lambo.

"However", Gokudera said, directing his gaze towards Lambo, "if she's a monstrous cow, its all. On. Your. Head." He finished dangerously.

Lambo gulped "Okay Onii-san, but" he brightened "You're gonna love her"

Gokudera looked skeptical "I wouldn't go too far"

Lambo grinned " _Trust me_ onii-chan", Gokudera rolled his eyes.

I-pin smiled, "Onii-chan would you like us to help you prepare for Saturday? You know, like with outfits and such."

"I think I'll be al-" he stopped looking at their keen and hopeful faces, sighing he shrugged his shoulders and said; "sure, that would nice". I-pin's and Lambo's faces instantly brightened.

"Yay!" I-pin exclaimed

"Alright! Nii-chan we're going to turn you into a smoking sex bomb." Lambo proclaimed, winking suggestively.

Gokudera blinked, looking uncomfortable. "Ah-"

"Lambo!" I-pin exclaimed, hitting him playfully across the head "he needs to look elegant and refined. Which you already are Onii-chan." I-pin smiled.

"Thank you I-pin"

"We'll just take it up a notch and turn you into James Bond material" she said grinning.

"Ah-"

"Yeah!" Lambo agreed excitedly "ladies love James Bond"

"Uh, guys" Gokudera tried, but it was hopeless, Lambo and I-pin were too engrossed with their plans. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Damn it, he was just too nice. Rubbing his temples, Gokudera, sipped his coffee and tried to relax.

"Oh and Onii-chan" I-pin said

"Hai" he answered wearily

"You have a dentist appointment tomorrow"

Gokudera blanched "A what?"

"A dentist appointment, I had to book it months in advance, because she's one of the best in the business so-"

"Why did you make an appointment? My teeth are fine" Gokudera said irritated

I-pin sighed "Onii-chan, everyone needs to see the dentist _at least_ twice a year" she said obviously.

"Well I don't" Gokudera answered simply, turning back to his coffee.

I-pin and Lambo exchanged confused glances, Lambo smirked, "could it be? Gokudera Hayato, head of G corporations is afraid of dentists?"

Gokudera snapped his head towards Lambo and glared "Don't spout such nonsense" he retorted

Lambo's smirk widened, "then why are you so defensive? It's no big deal, a trip to the dentist."

Gokudera glare intensified "Lambo" he said slowly "I am not afraid of the Dentist, okay. I just see no reason to spend my money, for a check up. My teeth are fine."

"It's just for a general health check up Onii-chan" I-pin said, "I go twice a year, and so does Lambo."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "with the amount of candy he consumes, Lambo should be going every week"

"_Hey_" Lambo said pouting.

"What?" Gokudera replied shortly.

I-pin sighed "look I already made a booking Onii-chan, besides you haven't been to a dentist in _thirteen years_, a check up is long overdue." I-pin said sternly

"I-pin" Gokudera began, but shut up upon looking at the stern motherly look on her face.

Gokudera sighed; "fine, I'll go," he grumbled.

I-pin smiled "good, now I'm going to pack my things then we'll head out and go the mall, you probably are need of some new dating outfits. Lambo come". With Lambo in tow, I-pin left his office.

Gokudera slumped back into his chair and sighed annoyed, taku I-pin could be really bossy at times. Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair. So much for his relaxing evening; sighing he took a gulp from his mug and tried to relax once more, he needed to savor this minuscule moment of peace; as it looked like these next couple of days were going to be anything but peaceful.

* * *

Notes:

* Grave Robber: someone who dates someone who id considerably older than them ;)

So what did you think? Read and Review =)

**Chapter 3 out next wk: Dentist trip and Date Night**


End file.
